Jaytim Oneshots
by Hellocrazygenius
Summary: Just some oneshots. Some fluffy some not.
1. Part 1

Tim sat in the edge of the building next to Jason, swinging his feet and sipping a smoothie. He and Jason had just finished another mission together and though it was a success, it came with a cost. Tim was really beating himself up about it.

"Jason, really we shouldn't have-" Tim started to say, his voice laced with guilt.

"Seven billion people in the world, you're overreacting because we killed one man," Jason looked up sharply,

"But-" Tim begun to say before Jason interrupted.

"Seven. Billion. People. Now quit the complaining and drink you're smoothie."

Tim sighed and looked back down at thick pink beverage.

"He had a family, a life," He finally said, "who were we to take that away from him?"

"He was a criminal; a murder, a rapist. He deserved what he got. His death just makes the world a bit safer." Jason fired back.

"But Jason,"

"Enough Tim. I don't want to have this discussion right now." Tim boiling with anger now.

"Too bad, because you're going to. Jason, you can't keep doing this. It's illegal. If I was half the hero of what everyone else is, I'd drag you to the commissioner right now."

"Good for me you're more of a hero than them,"

"Don't try to get out of this with flattery. Jason, this needs to stop," Tim said pleadingly.

"And let Gotham go back to the way it was before I came back? I don't think so. It's better this way,"

"Jason, please,"

"Stop it! Stop saying my name like that!" Jason snapped.

"Like what?" Tim practically snarled back.

"Like I'm bomb that's going to go off at any moment."

"Well you kind of are. In case you didn't notice, you're the one who snapped at me," Tim said throwing his hands in the air.

"God dammit Tim. Can't you see I'm doing this for the greater good?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Tim was fuming. He'd had enough.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't make it right. If you won't take my request even into consideration then we can't work together. I'm sorry, goodbye Jason"

"Tim wait!" Jason desperately tried to call out, but was already gone.


	2. Helpless

The party is full swing and god all I can see is you. Tim you look beautiful tonight, you look beautiful everyday but tonight. Women have been all over me tonight but I can't concentrate on them because all I think about is you. You've had this blonde on your arm all night, and all I can think is I'm through, it's over because she's got you Tim, she's got you wrapped around her finger. At least, that's what it looks like from here. And Tim I don't know what to do because I don't want to lose you. She started to pull you away, out of the room, away from me, and I panic. You look back at me and my heart swells because Tim you've left me helpless. Just that one look where our eyes met and I can't think. I can't fucking breathe Tim because you take my breath away. You look back to the blonde then back to me and I can the see uncertainty in your eyes and all I can think is "what's he gonna do?" And then you stop. You plant your feet and you stop. My breathe catches in my throat, because I need you Tim, God dammit I fucking need you so much. Then you twist out of her grip and you're crossing the room before I can even blink. The blonde looks confused and maybe a bit offended but you don't care because your gaze is locked on me and I finally realize who you're headed towards. Before I know it your by my side, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside. I follow you without hesitation because I don't care where you're taking me as long as it's with you. Then we're outside and you've thrown yourself onto me and your body is shaking. You're crying and I don't know why your crying but I just hug you back because what am I supposed to do? I can feel your tears through my shirt and I'm scared because I don't know what's wrong. So we stay like this for a few minutes, your hands clenched in my shirt like I'm you fucking lifeline and my chin resting on your head before you pull back and wipe your tears. You apologize like you've done something wrong but even though you've been crying you did everything right because your here. You tell me that she was pressuring you, how she made you feel uncomfortable and all I want to do is punch her because how dare she? So I grab you hand and I whisk you away, to my car, to my apartment where I draw you a hot bath, get you a fluffy towel and bring you one of my t-shirts. And then I let you sleep in my bed because I can see how tired you are from the way you move. But then you ask me to stay. To sleep with you and how could I say no to those eyes? So I climb in bed with you and let you curl up to me and pet your hair until I can tell your asleep because Tim you've got me wrapped around your finger. You don't know it Tim, but everything about you's got me helpless.


	3. Part 2

Five days. Five days since that night and Tim still hadn't recovered. Alone, on his apartment with nothing but his bed and the tv for company. Why had he done that? Why had he pushed Jason away? Now he'll never come back. Oh god, what was he going to do? In was halfway through an episode of Gilmore Girls. (Hey don't judge him. Lorali is FIERCE) when he heard a knock on his door. Because that's exactly what he need right now. Who ever it was got to see him, puffy eyed and down on the dumps. No really great. He paused the show and another, more impatient knock sounded.

"I'm coming!" He called trying to get whoever it was to stop doing that because it was making his head pound. They knocked again.

"GOOD GOD," he heard his voice crack. Great. He angrily unlocked the dead bolt and swung open to door. He practically snarled out a greeting.

"Hey Babybird," Tim's head snapped up. No. No way. Not now. Not like this. "Holy shit Tim, have you be crying?" Tim took a step back.

"Why are you here?"

"Tim you know why I'm here," Tim felt himself deadpan, Jason stepped through the door.

"Oh do I? Good now that that's settled. Leave" he said pointing to the door. Jason looked taken aback, almost hurt. Tim immediately felt bad but there was no way he was going to show it.

"Tim if you would please just listen..."

"I don't want to listen and you don't want to talk, you made that perfectly clear five days ago,"

"Tim please just listen,"

"God dammit, Jason," he could feel tears riming his eyes. He looked down.

"Tim I know you don't want to talk just hear me out,"

"Jason, please."

"No Tim," he took a deep breath. Tim could tell he was struggling to keep his cool. Good then. "No. I'm going to try," he finally said.

"Excuse me?" Tim looked up, he could still feel the tears, he wished they would go away. He wished we wasn't this weak.

"I'm going to try and stop killing. Because... because you asked me to. Because you said that you didn't want to work with me and I need you to work with me because there's no one else who would put up with my stupid ass for so long except you because Jesus Christ Tim your fucking amazing, and beautiful and perfect and I've been so lost these last five days. Tim I need you god dammit it I fucking need you around to keep my sanity anymore. Please, please come back to me. Please work with me again. I'm sorry Tim I'm so sorry." There were tears in Jason's eyes now too and Tim realized that's he meant it. He really meant it. He couldn't speak.

"Please say something Tim," Tim took a deep breath. He cared.

"You- you called me beautiful. And amazing. And perfect you called me perfect Jason I never knew you could be such a sap!" Tim laughed. Jason smiled.

"Yeah me either. So would it be sappy to... kiss you?" Tim smirked.

"Maybe." He said wrapping his arms around Jason's neck. "But I think I can handle it,"

Hey hey hey failed my math test today


	4. First Impressions Are Important

It was a quiet night. Unusual but it's not like Tim was complaining. He was solo patrolling which made him even more glad that the criminals had decided to take a break. He was sitting on the edge of a building, one leg dangling over the side, the other pulled up to his chest. Maybe it was the slowness of the night or maybe it was that he hadn't slept for three days he wasn't sure but he could feel himself drifting off as he sat there. That was until there was a tap on his shoulder. He jumped so high he almost fell off the building and he could hear the person, whoever it was, laughing behind him. He snapped his head around fully prepared to tell Dick to go fuck himself but the face in front of his was definitely not Dick's. In fact it wasn't a face at all it was a shiny red helmet and Tim was on his feet ready to fight in a matter of seconds. Red Hood, Gotham's newest villain was standing a few feet away head cocked and arms limp. What the fuck? "Relax pretender I'm not here to fight"

Tim was confused by the nickname but let it slide for now.

"Then what are you here for, Hood," he fired back never leaving his stance

"I think it's time we talked," Hood started walking forward and Tim instinctively walked back. He said he didn't want to fight but Tim knew he was armed. He needed to be prepared.

"Oh really? What about? The fact that's you're going around the city murdering people?" Hood chucked, Tim scowled.

"No the fact that you replaced me in my own home. You took my place on and off the streets."

Tim thought for a moment.

"Jason,"

"Yes,"

"You where dead. Batman needed a Robin. Someone had to step in,"

"Batman is a grown ass man and he shouldn't have let another child into the field. Not after what happened to me,"

"I convinced him. He said no many many times before,"

"And he should have kept saying no,"

Jason practically had Tim backed into a wall.

"And what am I supposed to do about it now. From the looks of it you don't want your position back and to be perfectly honest I don't think your old suit would fit anymore anyways,"

"You need to step down from Robin,"

"No,"

"Then I'll make you,"

Tims back was flat on the cold wall and Jason loomed over him like a menacing animal. He put his hand by Tims head leaning closer to him.

"You have no power over me," Tim managed out as a last ditch attempt to win this argument. Jason looked Tim up and down then leaned closer.

"You sure about that?" Tim could feel the blush rising on his checks and he wished it would go away.

"What are you going to do? Stab me?" Jason only laughed before stepping away. He was at the edge of the building before thin could process it.

"See you around, Timmy," he said before saluting him with two fingers and swinging away on a grappling gun. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Tim remembered why that seemed so familiar. All those years he spent following the older man around with a camera and he had never noticed. Tim smiled to himself. What had he gotten himself into?


	5. FNAF

The apartment was completely dark. The sun had set and the lights were shut off. Even the blinds were pulled shut so that the orange light of the street lamps didn't seep in through the windows. The only illumination was the glow of the computer screen as Tim and Jason sat side by side. Well more like Jason practically behind Tim while he continued to play the game he had running.

"Tim! It's too scary!"

"Jason, we're vigilantes. We fight scary things every night." Tim said his eyes never leaving the screen.

"But it's different!" Jason cried.

"It's really not," Tim said checking the cameras once again.

Jason groaned burying his head in Tim's shoulder.

"But Timmy~,"Jason whined.

"You don't have to stay in here Jason," Tim stated.

Jason only sighed placing his chin in Tim's shoulder. Tim turned on a light and Jason got an idea. He turned his head to kiss Tim's neck.

"Mmm, Timmy~" his lips graced across pale skin and he could tell Tim was struggling to keep his focus on the game. He pushed his nose into Tim's hair, which smelled delicious if that meant anything.

"Jason, please."

Jason moved to kiss under Tims chin and he felt a rumble in Tim's throats letting him know that what he was doing was working. He smirked against his skin.

"I can feel you smirking Jason stop,"

Jason didn't reply but simply continued kissing Tim's neck, bitting and sucking until he could hear Tim breathe out a quiet "fuck" he was about to laugh when Tim grabbed his neck and aggressively pulled him in for a kiss that only got more heated. Jason moved closer until the two were chest to chest. Jason smirked against the bird's lips until he he felt himself being pushed away turned around and pushed back down into the chair. Jason didn't understand what was going on until Tim was straddling his lap.

"Two can play at this game~," Tim said leaning closer to kiss him. It wasn't until Tim lips were nearly on his that he stopped.

"Just one of us can play it better~" he said getting of Jason and pulled him up from the chair. Smiling he pushed him out of the way before seating himself in the chair and continuing to play his game leaving Jason to stand baffled off to the side. He stared for a moment before carefully seating himself behind Tim and once again placing his head on his shoulder.

"But Timmy~"

"No,"


	6. I'll Save You!

Maybe it was the alcohol or... Well let's be honest it was definitely the alcohol, that caused Tim to get like this. All giggly and happy. But in Jason's opinion, Drunk Tim was a cute Tim. If he could get any cuter. Tim was drunk off his ass and if Jason was being honest wasn't going to remember any of this tomorrow. However, Jason , with his higher tolerance to alcohol, was at most tipsy meaning he'll remember all of this and won't let Tim forget it for the rest of his life.

"I'll save you Jason!" Tim yelled running into the room with his Red Robin cape on and Jason's helmet. It took everything in Jason not to laugh as he tripped over the rug on his way across the room.

"Of course babe," he chuckled.

"No really!" He slurred, "look!" He reached around Jason's waist attempting to pick him up, which was most definitely not going to happen in his drunken state.

"Babe, you can't even pick me up sober,"

"Can to!" Tim whined into Jason's back as he continued to try and lift him.

Jason grabbed his hands and unwrapped Tim's arms from around his waist, checking the time. 1 in the morning. hungover Tim is gonna be pissed.

He brought Tim in front of him, taking off his helmet and unclipping his cape.

"Alright time for bed," he said reaching down to pick the bird up.

"No!" Tim protested, "I don't wanna!"

Jason chuckled as Tim weakly fought against him.

"Oh yes you do, hungover you will thank slightly tipsy me" Jason argued.

"But drunk me wants to stay aWAKE." Tim whined once again.

"Well that's too bad for drunk you," Jason said dropping Tim on the bed.

"In," he ordered. Tim crawled under the covers like a kid about to be read a bed time story. He moved to turn off the light. "Good now sleep,"

"Mkay," Tim said closing his eyes. Jason sighed clicking off the light. It wasn't until he was about to softly close the door.

"Stay," Tim slurred. Baby blue eyes illuminated by the light coming through the door. Jason sighed again.

"I'll be back soon, I've got to clean up your mess now, please just try to sleep," he said gently but Tim was already asleep.

"My hero," Jason mumbled.


	7. Searching

Days. Tim had been awake for days searching and searching for a sign. Ras Al Gul had Jason. He was using him. For what Tim didn't know and honestly didn't care. He could figure that out when he got Jason back. Continuing his research on his computer, not getting far until something popped up on his screen. A dark box turned to a picture. Gotham City Cemetery. Night time. Rain. Red Hood. Wait. Tim rubbed his tired eyes. Red Hood. Jason. He was in the bedroom changing into his suit so fast he left his chair spinning.

Before he knew it he was suited up, standing in the rain in front of the cemetery. Jason wasn't standing at the entrance anymore but with luck he was in there. He pulled his bo staff from his belt.

Not even 10 paces into the cemetery a body slammed into his from the side. Tim didn't hear the person over the rain. The two rolled on the ground before coming to a stop with Tim pinned to the ground. The person pulled back and his breath caught in his throat as he realized who it was.

"Jason,"

Jason's hands caught his wrists pinning them above his head. But his grip wasn't gentle in fact it hurt. Why? He grunted pulling his legs up and pushing Jason off of him. He was on his feet in a second, spinning his staff. Always straightforward and brute, Jason charged at him. When he tried to jump out of the way, a hand clamped on his ankle pulling him to the ground. He grunted as he fell on his side. Tim didn't know what Ras had him hyped up on but it made Jason fast. He didn't even have time to think before Jason had him slung over his shoulder and was bring him god knows where. Probably to Ras. Well no way in hell was he letting that happen. He reached to pinch a tendon in Jason's knee causing him to collapse and drop Tim in the process. Just what he planned, well until he fell onto a gravestone. A sickening snap and intense pain surrounded Tim and he screamed out. He pushed himself up and was about to get back up when he was shoved back to the ground by large hands. He looked up and he felt his eyes widen when he saw Jason's gun pointed between his eyes. He took a shaky breath.

"Jason," he said hesitantly. The gun clicked. Oh. He tried again.

"Jason. Babe," no reaction, then he realized.

His eyes, Tim need to see his eyes. His hands shook, he could see them, as he reached out to his boyfriend. Even as he knelt on the ground in the pouring rain, one of Jason's guns aimed at his head, he wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't bring himself to be afraid of this man. This man who held him when he was scared, and kissed him when he was happy and who promised to never hurt him. This man who made him coffee in the morning, and diner in the evening and who loved him. No, he was not afraid of him. He was afraid of what Ras might do with him. He slowly got his feet under him.

"Jason," he spoke slowly, "Jason, listen to me,"

Jason didn't move a muscle. Tim kept his hands up.

"Jason," he spoke softly. "I know that you're in there. I know that you can fight this. I know that you know me. Come on Jason! You have to fight it!"

He was on his feet and the gun was still to his head but the hand holding it was shaking.

"Jason, please,"

Jason's hand lowered. Tim stepped closer.

"Recognize me," pleaded stepping closer. Jason's gun was pointed towards the ground.

"Recognize me," closer

"Jason," closer

"Recognize me," he whispered as he pressed his forehead to the shiny red hood. He heard the gun clatter to the ground. Felt hands on his hips. He reached his unbroken arm around to click off the helmet and he heard that clatter to the ground. He didn't know how but then their masks were off and he could see Jason's beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Babybird," two words and Tim almost broke down.

"Hey Jason," he chuckled. He wasn't even thinking about the pain. Well until now. He winced.

"Oh shit Babybird! Did I do that to you! Oh no, oh no I'm so so sorry! Oh no, oh no! Come on, come on! We have to go-"

"Jason,"

"What?"

"It's ok,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is. It wasn't you. It was him. He got to you, he made you do it. I realize that. Let's just go get me fixed, Yeah?"

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not,"

"Okay,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Okay,"


	8. Intel

Tim looked around the large room sighing. This sucked. The gala was boring and since Bruce had slipped out to do his thing Tim was now left here alone. It wasn't like he was having trouble with all the people, in fact no one noticed him so he stood awkwardly and alone. He did it well since he practiced so much with his parents though.

His eyes scanned the room yet again for any sign of escape but unfortunately there was none in sight. Well there wasn't. As his eyes roamed from face to face something caught his eye. A white streak in black hair. Huh? His eyes caught on the face. Jason Todd. Red Hood. Standing in a suit, that if Tim was being honest fit him quite well, holding champagne, talking openly with the fancy rich guests. What the hell? Then he remembered his escape. Ah yes this was perfect. He made his way across the room to the man all while Jason stood what almost looked naturally talking to a Wayne Tech business partner. Luckily for Tim, the slightly drunk, older man sauntered away as soon as Tim snuck up.

Using his index finger to tap on Jason's shoulder he reached up and poked him a few times to get his attention. Jason turned with a confused expressions plastered on his face.

"Oh hey Replacement! What are you doing here?" He asked casually sipped his champagne.

"I live here Jason, what are you doing here," Tim inquired.

"Well since Bruce practically begged me to come..." Jason trailed off.

"Thats absolute bullshit, for real, why are you here?"

"Relax Timbo, I'm here for intel,"

"Uh huh, on who?"

Jason smirked. "This guy right here," he said averting his gaze. Tim spotted a definitely drunk man, in his early 50s stumbling over to him. If you asked him, Tim would never admit that he squeaked when he felt Jason's arm around his waist pulling him to his side.

"Jason!" He hissed.

Jason leaned to his head and whispered, "this guy is a total creep, trust me, just pretend we're dating or something,"

Tim would also never admit that the combination of Jason's breath on his ear and the words he spoke made him blush.

"Jason! My man!! How are you sir?!" The man practically yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Doing just fine, Drew," Jason said through his grinding teeth. The man, Drew, laughed slapping his hand on Jason's shoulder before turning his eyes on Tim.

"And who might this be?" He said in a voice that made Tim feel very very threatened. He pressed himself into Jason's side.

"This is my boyfriend, Tim. Tim, Drew," Tim held out a hand for a handshake with a tight smile. Drew grasped his hand which just felt wrong to Tim. He pulled back quickly.

"Nice to meet you Tim,"

"Likewise,"

"You know," Drew started, "If you ever wanted to,"

Jason tightened his grip on Tim's waist, his fingers digging into the soft flesh by his hip. If was angry, protecting him or comforting him, Tim didn't know, but he said nothing.

"He's fine right where he is thanks," Jason cut him off in a voice that sounded far too nice for the angry look on Jason's face.

"Well maybe,"

"No, go ahead and do yourself a favor and back off Drew,"

"Okay okay man, just consider it," Drew sent a wink on Tim's direction making him want to gag. But even as Drew disappeared back into the crowd, Jason didn't remove his hand from his hip.

"Um, Jason?" Tim asked looking up at him. No response. He also looked extremely pissed

"Jason?" Jason snapped out of whatever gaze he was in and looked down at the smaller boy.

"Huh? What's up Timmy?"

Tim smiled awkwardly, "um..." Jason glanced down at his arm around Tim's waist.

"Oh, um, sorry," Jason stuttered quickly removing his arm and stepping away.

"No, it's fine. Um, thank you, you didn't have to do that," Tim said awkwardly.

"Do what?" Jason inquired as if he didn't actually know.

"You know," Tim said motioning with his hands trying to get Jason to understand.

"What? Pretend to be your boyfriend to save you from that creep?" Tim blushed and looked down towards his shoes.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He heard Jason chuckle. "Don't mention it." The two stood awkwardly for a moment. Tim bit his lip and looked up. Did he mention that Jason looked really good tonight? He shifted his eyes back down.

"So I should, go get my gear and stuff, I've got then intel I need," Jason said. Tim's heart sped up but he didn't break the gaze on the floor. "Oh yeah, ok." He mumbled. Why did he feel so desperate?

"Alright then I'll just go," Tim could almost sense a bit of disappointment in his voice as he turned away. Tim's breath hitched. Now or never.

"Jason!" He called latching his fingers into the cuff of his suit sleeve. Jason turned his head back to Tim.

"What's up Timmy?"

"Would you um, would you like to, to get coffee with me sometime?" Hope flared in his chest as Jason grinned.

"Yeah sure," Tim almost sighed in relief.

"Cool,"

"Yeah, call me,"

"I will," and with that Jason slid into the crowd leaving Tim behind awe struck and giddy.

Two years later, two men lay in a bed, suits in a pile on the floor, covers pulled protectively over them, curled up together.

"Jason?" Tim asked as Jason's hand ran through his hair. Jason replied with a soft hum. "Why were you actually at the gala that night?"

He felt Jason chuckle behind him. "I'm not telling you,"

"Jason!" Tim whined squirming around to face his boyfriend.

"Nope!" Tim put on his biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Please?"

"Fine," Jason sighed. "I was there to see you,"

"No way!" Tim laughed, "really? For me?"

Jason smiled, "well yeah,"

"Awe you big idiot!"

"But I'm your idiot," Tims laughed died down and he laid his head on Jason's chest.

"Yeah you are," he said fondly, "Thank you for being my idiot," Jason chuckled and kissed Tim's head before resuming petting Tim's hair.

"I love you, Timmy,"

"I love you too,"


	9. Plane Ride

Jason smiles at the black haired boy asleep next to him. He's curled up in the plane seat with the crappy plane blanket tucked around him and the uncomfortable pillow between his head and the plane window.

Jason reaches his hand out to tuck some of the black strands that had fallen in his face behind his ear and tuck the blanket around him a bit more when Tim stirs. He wakes with a quiet yawn and blinks open his crystal blue eyes. He notices Jason's hand, which was hovering by his cheek and pushes his face into it.

"Mmm, hi Jason," he mumbles sleepily while the older man stares with wide eyes.

"Hey Babybird," he whispers. It wasn't meant to be a whisper.

Tim yawns again lifting his head and shifting his body leaving Jason pretty confused to as to what he's doing until the boy's head drops on his shoulder and he's burying his head in his neck. Tim inhaled breathing in the familiar smell of leather and smoke before closing his eyes once more. As he's drifting off he feels a hand in his hair and a blanket being tucked around him before he's once again asleep.


	10. Good Night

Sitting in a barstool, an empty drink sits in front of him and he leans his elbows on the counter. Alone, Jason is actually a bit nervous that some drunk guy will come up and wrap his arms around him until he had to get security to pull him away. It's happened before but it won't make the experience any more enjoyable.

But when he feels a hand in a shoulder he actually relaxes. He'd know that touch anywhere. The hand rubbed across his shoulders up, up his neck and tangled in his hair as Tim slid into the seat beside him. Jason hummed leaning into the touch as Tim rubbed his scalp with his thumb.

"Mmm, hey Babybird,"

"Hey, Jay,"

Jason sighed "You're late," he said lazily as Tim continued to rub.

Tim sighed back and moved his hand out of Jason's curls. He almost whined at the missing contact, but lost it when he felt his hand on his knee.

"I know, I got caught up with red stuff. I'm sorry, Jay,"

"I know, I just miss you is all,"

Tim gently placed his hand on Jason's cheek,

"I know, me too."

Jason closed his eyes pushing into Tim's hand.

"So you wanna stick around?" Tim asked.

Jason's simply shook his head.

"Go home, watch a movie with me on the couch,"

Jason slid his eyes open slowly.

"Mmm,"

"Is that a yes?"

Jason slid his eyes closed and hummed again.

"Ok then, come on," Tim pushed away from the bar grabbing Jason's hand as they made their way out of the bar.

"You bring your motorcycle?"

Jason hummed and nodded again.

"Then I guess you're driving then," Tim said.

Jason groaned swinging his leg over the bike and placing his helmet on as Tim wrapped his arms around him from behind, his helmet pressing into Jason's back. He started the bike and they were off speeding towards Tim's, their apartment.

Tim fumbled with the lock as Jason collapsed on the couch full dressed, shoes and all.

"Come one Jay let's get you into some more comfortable clothes," Jason groaned as he was pulled to his feet and shuffled to the bed room. After some prodding from Tim he was dressed in sweats and now back on the couch with a blanket and his head on the arm of the couch as Tim picked a movie. When the lights were off and the movie started Tim finally settled himself on the couch. Jason quickly switched to laying his head in Tim's lap as Tim ran his fingers through his hair.

About halfway through the movie the combination of the darkness, Tim's fingers and his lack of sleep in the last few days had him out like a light while Tim smiled down at him and continued stroking his hair.

"Good night Jason,"


	11. 5:11

He didn't feel sad. He didn't feel upset. He didn't feel angry. He felt numb. Just numb. And as he stood, hands at this sides, blank expression on his face, Jason's too cold and too pale body on the table beside him, he couldn't really think either. So he stood, just looking at the skin that was too pale and littered with too many bruises. Looking at Jason as he lay on the table, unmoving, not waking up. Jason didn't deserve this. Jason didn't deserve to die. Jason deserved to be happy and fulfilled. Not this. And so, he broke down. Right there beside Jason, he fell to his knees and laid his head on Jason's bed, held his hand, and sobbed. Jason didn't even smell like Jason, he smelled like hospital and he looked like death. If Jason were there, really there, he'd be so pissed. Tim could hear him now,

"I mean come on Timmy, you really think I'm gonna kick it, for the second time, in a car accident?"

Well, Tim was right about one thing, Jason was pissed. On the other hand he was wrong about Jason not really being there. He was. Tim just couldn't see him.

And so he felt pretty unless standing behind Tim as he sobbed at his beside. He wanted to reach out to Tim and let him know it was okay, that he'd be okay but if no one else could see or hear him why should Tim?

Well that didn't stop him from trying. He kneeled beside the boy and reached his hand out to wipe away the tears before pulling his hand back. If he touched Tim and he felt it could could see him that might alarm him and Jason certainly didn't want that so he just kneeled.

"Tim," he whispered, "Timmy? Babybird? Sweetheart please," Jason's heart sped up when he heard Tim whisper his name, thinking that just maybe he knew Jason was there, but then he was letting a long splurge of words that were halfway incomprehensible and Jason knew he didn't.

"Jason. Jason I really need to you wake up because, because I can't do this without you. And, and I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. Please please please wake up Jason I need you please." He had chocked out before letting his head fall back to the bed and crying harder. Jason gasped in surprise and before he could stop him he had reached out to touch Tim's shoulder. Tim gasped his surprise, his head snapping up.

"Jason?"

Realizing what he had done he reeled his hand back quickly and Tim receiving no response dropped his head back to Jason's bed, sniffling softly.

Jason sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. It was fair. Why did Tim have to be there and he had to be here? Why couldn't he just see him? Talk to him? Tell him how he felt? Tell him he felt the same?Tell him he loved him? He stood angrily and stormed around the room. God, was he really going to kick it, again, In a car accident? he thought angrily. When he whipped around, knocking a glass off the table so that it fell to the floor and shattered, he knew he made a mistake. He cursed silently looking at the fear in Tim's eyes as he looked around the room. They'd dealt with the supernatural before but this really was not the time.

"Who's there," Tim whispered into the silent, still air. Jason just cursed again leaving the room to go vent his anger somewhere where no one else would be around.

Time of death, 5:11 p.m. Those words surrounded Tim in panic, fear, despair and every other horrible feeling you could list. He dropped his coffee cup it it spilled over his shoes and soaked into his pants as he fell to his knees. He didn't care. He leaned again the door frame staring st the wall and tears streamed down his face. He looked terrible. He didn't care. Jason was gone. And he wasn't coming back this time. Tim was alone. Jason never knew how he felt.

He was vaguely of someone moving him to a spare hospital bed and covering him up with a warm blanket. Vaguely aware of his family coming to visit him. Vaguely aware of eating. All he could think about was seeing Jason in the car, bloody and beaten. Seeing Jason in the hospital, less bloody but still beaten. Seeing Jason dead in his hospital bed. And he saw Jason happy too. Happy and alive. He didn't know what hurt more.

He didn't really remember the funeral. He didn't remember much after that either. He just remembers feeling empty, all the time and years afterwards he felt less empty, but he couldn't really erase the pain that was Jason's absence from his life, but at least he learned to bear it better. He'll try to find someone else, he'll try to live he life. Just like he should and all he could do is hope that wherever Jason was he was happy and he just couldn't wait to see him again, it was only a matter of time.


	12. Where He Was

Tim flicked the ash from his cigarette behind him as the car sped down the road. Tim didn't have any idea where he was expect that there were field all around him, it was night, and the moon lit up the night sky. And that he was with Jason, in Jason's car, with the top down and his hair blowing in the wind. Yes, with Jason, that's where he was.

He took a long slow drag of his cigarette and let the sweet sweet nicotine fill his lungs before slowly breathing it out again, relishing how it blew hung in the car behind him. He smirked. Going fast down a back road with Jason was where he was.

Tim turned to look at Jason as the loud rock no roll blared through the speakers of the car. He watched Jason's hair fly behind him, watched his eyes sparkle in the moonlight, watched his skin glisten with sweat as he sang out to the lyrics to Mötley Crüe. Smoking a cigarette singing Mötley Crüe with Jason was where he was.

The leather of his jacket squeaked as he raised his hand to the sky feeling the air run between his fingers : smooth, soft gentle, like water in a stream. Holding his cig in his mouth he reached his other hand over to hold Jason's. One hand in the air, one hand in Jason's flying down a country road in Jason's car was where he was.

That was where he was.

Now he listens to the beeping of the machine whose use is to make sure all the others are still working.

Now he feels the itchy material in his skin as he lays on the bed breathing but otherwise still.

He smells the disinfectant hanging in the air from where this room had been scrubbed clean.

He tastes the nicotine on his tongue and god does he crave some more of that sweet sweet adrenaline.

He sees Jason, sweat on his face, hair in the wind, sparkle in his eye,singing Mötley Crüe in his car with the top down and their hands interlocked.

That's where he is now.

He doesn't sense Jason.

He wonders where he is now.

He wonders where Jason was then.

Was Jason in his car with the top down singing Mötley Crüe holding Tim's hand? Or was he somewhere else entirely?

Was he with Tim? Or was he somewhere else?

If he was with Tim, would he be somewhere else?

All these questions and no answers are where Tim is now. The inescapable depths of his mind are where Tim is now. And in the depths of his mind all he sees is where he was. With Jason in his car, holding hands and singing Mötley Crüe. With Jason smoking a cig and feeling the warm night. With Jason, that's where Tim wishes he were now


	13. Drive! Fucking Drive!

Ok so maybe this protest was a bad idea but what can he say, he's strong willed when he wants to be. Unfortunately this strong will is what landed him sprinting down the street as a few angry police men followed suit. He'd dropped his sign a while ago and now he only had a flag, which he had secured around his shoulders moments before the police crashed the scene threatening to throw everyone in jail. He looked around franticly for a place to go, the men were gaining on him and he didn't know how much longer her could run. That's when he spotted him. Leather jacket, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, straddling a bike that Tim was pretty sure could drive much faster than these guys could run. He headed straight for him. He hopped on the back of the bike, wrapping the flag in his arms as the man muttered a rather violent "what the fuck?"

The men were catching up to the bike now.

"DRIVE! FUCKING DRIVE!" Tim screamed frantically waving his arms.

The stranger whipped his head around and upon spotting the police quickly started the engine.

"Hold on!" He yelled over the roar of the bike and in moments they were off. Tim wrapped his arms tightly around the man and after a moments hesitation left go of the flag so that now it was leaving a rainbow streak behind them and they sped down the city blocks.

But unfortunately just as Tim had been enjoying the ride it stopped and he was being pushed off the bike.

"Dude what the fuck? You can just jump on random peoples bikes! They could be murders for all you know! I could have driven you somewhere to kill you! Not smart! Not safe!"

This is where Tim smirked.

"Ah!" He chuckled raising his finger to point at the man's chest, "but you didn't!"

"But I could have!"

"But ya didn't!"

The man sighed rubbing his eyes. "What's your name kid?"

Tim scoffed, "First of all, I'm not a kid, I'm 18 and second of all, it's Tim. My name is Tim,"

"Yeah you're a kid. Anyways nice to meet you Tim, I'm Jason. Mind telling me why you needed me to quote "'Drive. Fucking drive.'?"

"Well I was protesting,"Tim said gripping the edges of the flag and raising his hand a bit, "and things got a bit out of control so I..."

"So you... ran from the cops?"

"Yeah, that's correct,"

Jason chucked, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it, "Well god damn Timmy, you got balls, I'll give you that,"

Tim could fell the heat rising to his cheeks. "You shouldn't smoke, it's not good for you,"

Now it was Jason's turn to scoff. "Well since you so rudely ruined last one I think I'm going to ignore that warning," he said raising the cigarette to his lips and taking a long slow drag.

Tim could feel the heat on his cheeks again but hey what could he say?


End file.
